skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Albums Released by the Band Clockwork
Chronological order. Studio Albums and EPs Another Dimension EP Release Date October 17th, 2018 Track Listing # "Another Dimension" (Written by Luna & Jason) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (4:23) # "Fire Pit" (Instrumental) (7:22) # "Song for a Stranger" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (2:51) # "Last to Leave" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Luna) (3:19) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 17 weeks Peak: 38 Charted Singles "Another Dimension" (Charted for 10 weeks) (Peaked at #45) Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Acoustic Guitar (Fire Pit), Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production, and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Trivia * It's been confirmed that the original version of "Fire Pit" was only four and a half minutes long, and that the extra three minutes were improvised by Luna. After she began a random guitar solo, the rest of the band followed. Right Side of Hell... Album Release Date June 18th, 2019 Track Listing # "The Right Side of Hell..." (Written by Jason) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (4:58) # "...But The Wrong Side of Heaven" (Written by Jason) (Sung by Luna with Jason's backing vocals) (5:23) # "Dead End" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (3:43) # "The Ballad of Jim Hawkins" (Written by Jack and Jason) (Sung by Jason) (2:58) # "Late Night" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (3:19) # "You're My Ball and Chain" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (4:17) # "Wicked Feelings" (Written by Luna and Jason) (Sung by Luna) (6:19) # "Father" (Written by Jason) (Sung by Jason with Luna's backing vocals) (2:47) # "Why Are You So Far Away From Me?" (Written by Luna and Sam) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (4:21) # "For This is Only the Beginning..." (Written by Luna, Jason, Sam, and Jack) (Instrumental) (5:41) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 28 weeks Peak: 14 Charted Singles "The Right Side of Hell..." (Charted for 17 weeks) (Peaked at #27) "Why Are You So Far Away From Me?" (Charted for 41 weeks) (Peaked at #5) Charted Non-Singles "...But the Wrong Side of Heaven" (Charted for 9 weeks) (Peaked at #82) Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Trivia * Both Luna and Jason have mentioned that "Wicked Feelings" is about a murderer attempting to fight back the voices in his head. According to the former, the song has some "...crazy huge influence from Murder Ballads by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds." * "Father" was originally meant to be the album's second single, but it was switched out instead for "Why Are You So Far Away From Me?" This is because, according to Jack, "We wanted to do a lot more with the song "Father", yeah? Jason especially wanted to do more. We just really wanted to do a follow up to the EP and we didn't have enough time. Why Are You Far Away From Me? was sort of our back up in case any of us didn't like either of the singles enough." In the Valley of Sheep Album Release Date October 7th, 2019 Track Listing # "Tommy Waited Till He Finished High School" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Luna) (3:12) # "Tears to the Rhythm" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (4:44) # "Fairytales and Fables" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (3:21) # "Numb Left Side" (Written by Jason) (Sung by Jason) (Single) (4:55) # "Stop and Don't Think" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (3:12) # "Full Moon Rhythm" (Instrumental) (17:52) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 17 Peak: 28 Charted Singles "Numb Left Side" (Charted for 9 weeks) (Peaked at #30) Charted Non-Singles "Tommy Waited Till He Finished High School" (Charted for 14 weeks) (Peaked at #93) Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Trivia * Jack has stated that the song "Tommy Waited Till He Finished High School" is a tribute song to Tom Petty, who was a large influence on himself and the rest of the band. The song's title in itself is a reference to the opening line in the Petty song "Into the Great Wide Open," a personal favorite of both Jack and Petty. * Luna has confirmed that they finished the album in only two days, and that the second day was dedicated entirely to "Full Moon Rhythm." * Sam, when asked about the recording of the song, said that "Fairytales and Fables" was finished in only one take. The Bullet Bites Back! Release Date July 22nd, 2020 Track Listing # "Sit On My Bed With Me (And Listen to Fugazi)" (Written by Sam & Luna) (Sung by Sam & Luna) (6:12) # "Rain Fall" (Written by Jack) (Spoken Word) (Spoken by Jack) (7:22) # "In the Grave" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (4:53) # "What to Even Say?" (Written by Jason) (Sung by Jason) (4:53) # "As You Were, As We Were" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (8:22) # "Battlefield" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (3:52) # "Midnight Running" (Written by Jason) (Sung by Jason) (5:21) # "Cigarette Smoker Breakdown" (Written by Sam and Jason) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (4:32) # "Guidelines" (Written by Mazzy) (Sung by Luna and Jason) (Hidden Track) (2:42) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 58 Peak: 13 Charted Singles "Battlefield" (Charted for 42 weeks) (Peaked at #21) "Cigarette Smoker Breakdown" (Charted for 30 weeks) (Peaked at #47) Charted Non-Singles "What to Even Say?" (Charted for 2 weeks) (Peaked at #98) Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Piano (Rain Fall), Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Acoustic Guitar (Midnight Running, Guidelines), Vocals, Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Trivia * Sam and Jason have both stated in separate interviews that "Cigarette Smoker Breakdown" was originally titled "Chainsmoker Blues." Burning Bridges Before Crossing Them Release Date December 23rd, 2020 Track Listing # "Under the Bus Again" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Luna) (5:21) # "White Flag (In the Air)" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (4:49) # "Four Funerals and No Wedding" (Written by Sam and Jack) (Sung by Luna) (3:11) # "Cutting Through Fire" (Written by Sam and Jason) (Sung by Luna) (5:27) # "Assessment Through Violence" (Written by Mazzy) (Sung by Jason) (4:22) # "Broadway is Dead (Lights! Camera! Action!)" (Written by Mazzy and Jason) (Sung by Luna) (6:03) # "Reptile" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (3:22) # "Gasp for Air" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Luna) (5:29) # "Railroad Spike" (Instrumental and Luna Guitar Battle) (2:54) # "Chimney Sweeper" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (5:59) # "Tile by Tile" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (4:33) # "Messages Lost" (Written by Mazzy, Sam, and Jack) (Sung by Luna) (8:22) # "All May Rise" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Jason) (4:32) # "Poetry in Motion" (Written by Jack) (Sung by Luna) (5:23) # "Public Exposure" (Written by Sam) (Sung by Luna) (2:33) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 61 Peak: 3 Charted Singles "Reptile" (Charted for 81 weeks) (Peaked at #2) "Chimney Sweeper" (Charted for 36 weeks) (Peaked at #14) Charted Non-Singles "White Flag (In the Air)" (Charted for 22 weeks) (Peaked at #32) "Messages Lost" (Charted for 39 weeks) (Peaked at #11) "All May Rise" (Charted for 28 weeks) (Peaked at #47) "Public Exposure" (Charted for 22 weeks) (Peaked at #34) Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Songs About Murder and Bribery EP Release Date December 25th, 2020 Track Listing # "Murder" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (Single) (5:21) # "Bribery" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (4:23) # "Other Things to Sing About" (Written by Luna) (Sung by Luna) (7:27) Chart Position Stats Weeks on the Hot 200: 18 Peak: 82 Charted Singles "Murder" (Charted for 9 weeks) (Peaked at #81) Charted Non-Singles N/A Credits Luna Loud: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Jason Dagotto: Electric Guitar, Vocals, Lyrics Sam Sharp: Bass, Lyrics Jack Weskey: Drums, Lyrics Mazzy Adams: Production and Mastering Tom Fitzgerald: Sound Engineering Live Albums Just the Beginning! Release Date October 14th, 2019 Recorded At Pennsylvania Track Listing # "Free Ride" (The Edgar Winter Band Cover) (Sung by Luna) (3:27) # "Tommy Waited Till He Finished High School" (Sung by Luna) (3:13) # "Fairytales and Fables" (Sung by Luna) (4:22) # "You're My Ball and Chain" (Sung by Luna) (4:28) # "Why Are You So Far Away From Me?" (Sung by Luna and Sam) (6:28) # "Fire Pit" (Instrumental) (11:24) # "The Right Side of Hell.../...But the Wrong Side of Heaven" (Sung by Luna and Jason) (15:28) # "Numb Left Side" (Sung by Jason) (4:29) # "Song for a Stranger/Last to Leave" (Medley) (Sung by Luna) (8:21) # "For This is Only the Beginning..." (Instrumental) (7:23) # "Another Dimension" (Encore) (Sung by Luna) (6:28)